This invention relates to a frame body construction for a motorcycle and more particularly to an improved, lightweight frame construction.
As is well known, the frame of a motorcycle should be extremely strong yet, at the same time, light in weight. It has, heretofore, been the practice to form the frame assembly as a welded up tubular component so as to achieve the desired objects. However, the use of tubular members from which the entire frame is formed has certain disadvantages and does not always insure the greatest strength to weight ratio.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved lightweight, high strength frame for a motorcycle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a lightweight frame assembly for a motorcycle that use formed frame sections.
Most motorcycle frames employ a head pipe that supports the front wheel for its steering movement and one or more main frame members that are joined at their forward ends to the head pipe and which extend rearwardly. Because the main frame members generally provide the suspension support for the rear wheel and the head pipe supports the front wheel, there can be considerable bending stresses applied at the joint between the head pipe and the main frame members.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide a frame assembly for a motorcycle wherein this highly stressed joint is rigidly constructed and not likely to fail.